Wonder Over Yonder
by Warrior Husky
Summary: "Natsu Drache Dragneel!" boomed a terrifying...yet...very familiar...voice. wait a minute... thought Natsu, No one knows my middle name other than him, Happy, and Lucy...and this voice and smell is neither Lucy's or Happy's. It's very close to his... (I honestly don't know the rating that well so...read at own risk? Also, Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear are part of Fairy Tail)


**Chapter 1: A mysterious yet familiar figure...**

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy squealed over the said mage's cellphone. "Yes Lucy?" the salmon haired lad replied in a high squeaky tone. "CUT!" yelled "manager-of-professional-acting"; Erza Marinis Scarlet. "What now?!" Natsu groaned with annoyance. "Don't you dare what now me! Anyways, what's wrong Natsu? You're supposed to be the superhero coming to save the day, so why do you sound like a high-pitched 3-year-old?" Erza Questioned with concerned eyes. "Well, Gray and I had a tickle fight and Gray declared that whoever loses has to suck in helium for the whole day and talk like that..." flame brain replied with as much reassurance as he could muster. "plus, you said I could be the bad guy dragon! Instead you gave the role to that metal head! So that's my second reason why I did not put forth my full participation." the fire dragon slayer pouted at the end of his complaint. "I'm sorry Natsu, Gajeel needed a part too, so I just randomly picked one for him and that was the first idea that came into my head...I'm very sorry." Erza acted out dramatically._ Is this the Erza Marinis Scarlet that I know of? If yes, then wow! Erza is apologizing to me! Did something takeover Erza's body or something?! Get out of there this instant! I'll beat you up! _Natsu thought. "I'm truly very sorry Natsu, but now I have a question for you, did you and Gray really have a tickle fight?" Erza asked with a dark aura.

Natsu (who was touched and proud of himself that he actually, somehow, but actually made Erza apologize to him) forgot about the consequences of telling Erza that he didn't have a tickle fight with Gray, but had an all out brawl instead. (which he borrowed makeup from Lucy to cover up the scars and bruises on himself and Gray.)

"No we did not really have a tickle fight, we actually had an epic all out battle! Did you see how awesome I was?! Gray says he was much better than me but I think he's just bragging! Oh! and we also destroyed 5 buildings and 2 mountains on the way!" Natsu exclaimed with his fists ablaze and eyes shining with pride, longing to go back to that glorious times of 'battle.' But instead, the poor soon to be barbecued salmon haired man, didn't get the reaction he wanted from Titania..._whoops... now I've gone and done it...Erza's going to kill me now..and then Gray's going to kill me again for telling Erza...Dear god, PLEASE SAVE ME! _Natsu frantically prayed hoping that his life will be spared from the evil grasps of Titania Erza AND the being known as death. But as you should know by now, Erza doesn't really forgive people who like violence so much... "Nakagami Armor!" Erza equiped into her empress-like armor. "AYE! I WILL NEVER FIGHT WITH GRAY AGAIN! WE ARE BEST BUDDIES AS USUAL! RIGHT GRAY?"

_'happy #2 popped out of the bag again!'_ thought Lucy, _but I think Erza still won't listen..._*sweatdrop*_ I feel sorry for you Natsu...Gray._

And as Lucy said that, Erza "gently slashed" her swords at Natsu, missing him by a millimeter, but cutting a bit of his hair off... "EEPP!" Natsu dashed behind Gray to hide himself from Erza, Gray had other plans though, no, he did not want to sacrifice his own life to save the life of a flame brain, no, he did not want to die at such a young age, so, he "gently threw"(more like punched the life out of Natsu) Natsu at the ceiling and with a ear throbbing CRASH! The poor, almost lifeless, Natsu Drache Dragneel prepared to lay in his coffin when the one, and only, titania comes along in the "hit the pinata party" (or I should say kill Natsu to death party) and yes, she did show some mercy, but only because Natsu was her nakama and she ONLY knocked him unconscious with a few bruises, cuts, nosebleed, and everyone's favorite, the persons worst nightmare...(for Natsu it's transportation so Erza put him on a moving train.)

* * *

AT NATSU'S HOUSE

_Zzz...*snore*.. *pop!*...huh? ...where am I?... My house? Wasn't I at the guild? Let me think..._

**_*Natsu's flashback: "That's your punishment for telling me a lie everyone! so try telling me a lie if you dare risk your life next time." Erza announced to the guild including the unconscious Natsu. "I..think I'm...about to puke.." the said dragon slayer stated with a green face and gagging sounds. ~-blacked out-~ 'end of flashback'*_**

"Oh yeah~! So THAT'S what happened! After that I remember Erza crushing me into a hug with her armor saying 'Natsu! I'm sorry! We'll get you to a meteorologist right now!' and then Gray asked 'Why a meteorologist again?'" the salmon haired man chuckled "That was funny, even though i was unconscious...anyways, where's Happy?"

As Natsu said that, a worried looking dark baby-blue exceed and an autumn gold haired girl came rushing in."NATSU!" they exclaimed "Are you alright? After you barfed you blacked out! Erza took you to a doctor after going to the meteorologist with a failed attempt! Gray was actually kind enough to stay with Erza and wait for the news from the doctor. They stayed there until the doctor said you were fine and can take you home. Thank goodness! Are you alright?!" the duo frantically asked and assured the salmon haired lad while trying very hard not to hurt him.

"Yes I'm alright...and where were you two?" Lucy and Happy exchanged giddy glances as Happy spoke "We were at the Sakura sight-seeing festival! There was so much food! Wendy and Carla also asked if i would like to go to their house! I told them I need to ask Natsu first...so~...can I?" he asked with those 'kitty' eyes that is oh so hard to resist. "Okay you may..." I mumbled "YAY! Thank you Natsu!" Happy gleefully jumped into my arms, lifted me up, and spun me around...not a good idea..."Happy...I think you can stop now..." I stated wearily "Oh! sorry Natsu!" He said letting go. "Well I'll be off now! Bye Natsu, bye Lucy!" He joyfully whistled a tune and went off into the distance..."I think I should get going too, um...if you need anything else just ask me okay?" Lucy asked blushing "Okay! *toothy grin* Really Lucy, I'm alright! Well I'll see you tomorrow!" I grinned, knowing that she likes seeing me smile and will feel better...plus she is my nakama right? So It should be normal for me to feel protective around her right? She is also my best friend along with Happy, Lissana, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla right? So then why do I feel my face get hot only around her...? I'll figure it out later... After I waved goodbye to my marvelous shining jewel...marvelous shining jewel?! What am I thinking?! Anyways...maybe some sleep will help me! I do have a concussion after all.

In the calmness of the summer filled night, Natsu slept soundly dreaming of food, food, and more food. The white coated barn owls sang their midnight lullaby, luring everyone to go to their rightful homes and have sweet dreams for the night. A big shadow loomed over the sleeping souls, coming closer...and closer...and closer..until it reached the ground and for a second there, the kids who were awake thought they saw Santa Clause and went to spread the news to their parents. When they actually showed their parents though..the figure had already moved along it's well planed trail, trying to get to it's destination; Natsu's house.

"Where?...Where is Natsu..." the mysterious shadow,in disguise, asked a neighbor who, just so happens to be passing by. "Natsu-kun? Do you know him?" the neighbor asked curiously. "Yes...I'm one of his...agents! Yes,I'm one of his agents that he sends out to go and try to find his parents and foster father!" the figure replied "so I would like to know which house he lives in." The man walked around the figure eyeing him suspiciously "Very well...but if you dare hurt him, I'll go and report this to Fairy Tail...but then again, Natsu-Kun could just beat you up." The neighbor stated then continued "oh! By the way, if you need anything, the name's Kim." The stranger known as Kim said and waved goodbye as they neared Natsu's house.

* * *

"Hi Natsu! I'm Mr. Bac! The dancing Bacon!" A piece of dancing bacon said to me in my dreams "Can I eat you?" Was what my mind replied with "No!" The bacon stopped dancing and I heard a thumping noise. Thump...thump...thump.

WHOOSH! slam, Bam, crash!...ccre~aak... Natsu, who was awoken by the heart thumping noises, stilled his movements and exerted all his concentration on getting ready to defend his only item left behind by his father; his scaly cream white scarf. "Natsu Drache Dragneel!" boomed a terrifying...yet...very familiar...voice. _wait a minute..._ thought Natsu, No one knows my middle name other than _him_, Happy, and Lucy...and this voice and smell is neither Lucy's or Happy's. It's very close to _his_...but that couldn't be! I've been searching and searching to no prevail so i put the search to a rest until four months later.

"Natsu Drache Dragneel! Don't make me repeat it twice! Open the door young mister." The same voice rung throughout the night, but not loud enough to wake everyone up.

Natsu cautiously crept towards the front door and opened it, revealing a tall man in a detective suite. with the added accessory of a hat. The figure came into the house without asking and transformed into a man with lots of...dragon scales.

"A-Are you a dragon Slayer of some sort?" Natsu asked curiously, but hesitantly. The scales on the infiltrating man looked a lot like _his_... Deep Crimson red that looked like fresh blood, but kind and loving deep inside...Natsu missed the warmth of the scales.

"Natsu," the figure started. _He knows my name! I'm either really popular right now, which is possible because of the Grand Magic Games, or he's just a stalker. _Natsu thought to himself. "Natsu, do you know who I am?" The figure asked now with the same warmth coming from the scales. _Why would he ask me that? Do I know him? I feel like I do..yet...I don't. _"I have a feeling I know who you are...but I'm not sure." Natsu replied honestly. The figure chuckled " I had a feeling you might not know...Well I'll give you a hint." The figure cleared his throat and breathed in a lot of air

"I, Igneel, am with you!" the figure who claims to be Igneel replied in a loud booming voice.

"D-Dad..." Natsu stuttered in utter belief and emotions of all kinds swept through him, happy times, sad times, angry memories, gloomy days, all of them washed over him and nearly sent the young lad to the ground like a tsunami wave coming over him. "I-Is it really you dad?" Natsu asked with a soft whisper.

"Yes, Yes it's me Natsu, and I came here for only one reason." Igneel paused as the moon shone on his face revealing a now fully transformed fire dragon face. _It's really dad!_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Natsu, my home country up beyond the yonder, is in danger. I came to ask you for your help along with your friends. This will decide once and for all, Can humans exceed Dragons, or will it just be an empty dream forever..."

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger! Yes everyone's favorite. Please read and review your suggestions to improve this story and let me know if I should keep on writing it. Thanks!

~Warrior Husky (._.)


End file.
